Wearable computers are typically miniature electronic devices worn by a user. These devices enable interactions with users and capture data based on user interactions and movements. However, the information processed by wearable computers or other types of computers is typically unrelated to the ordinary movements of a hand performing a task. Consider an example where a delivery driver has to process address information on a package. A computer/scanner may be used to scan the address separate from hand movements, such as lifting of the package. Accordingly, the delivery person must perform separate actions to, for example, move the package and scan the package. In order to increase productivity and reduce the time associated with performing certain tasks, it is desirable to provide a computing device that takes into account hand movements.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wearable glove electronic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.